


Дождь в Париже

by Milena_Main, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Main/pseuds/Milena_Main, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: К чему может привести встреча двух старых знакомых в Париже?





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU к событиям канона

Париж казался ему городом кружевных облаков, отражающихся в чашке латте, городом Света и вдохновения, местом, где сходятся пути. Париж казался ему воплощенной мечтой, романтической сказкой, предназначенной для двоих, точкой, в которой сходятся, подобно Риму, все дороги.

Париж оказался городом тусклых дней, бессонных ночей, молчащих телефонов и серого неба над головой. Городом одиночества.

Айзек Лейхи приподнял повыше ворот куртки и зашагал вдоль набережной Сены, стараясь не вслушиваться в гул людских голосов. Всего лишь еще один идущий по своим делам турист.

Но что-то в толпе внезапно привлекло его внимание, и он остановился. Вгляделся в женскую фигуру в кожаной куртке, опиравшуюся на парапет, и вздрогнул. Со спины ее можно было принять за Эллисон. Всего на секунду, затем взгляд выхватывал несоответствия: оттенок волос несколько светлее, другой наклон головы, разворот плеч, манера держать спину. Но девушка все равно была ему знакома. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, он подошел поближе и, не осмеливаясь тронуть за плечо, позвал по имени:

— Кора?

Та развернулась. Темные глаза на миг расширились в удивлении, брови приподнялись, и Айзек не смог сдержать ухмылки. _«Фирменная примочка Хейлов»_.

— Лейхи? — Кора, однако, быстро взяла себя в руки и посмотрела на него с привычным, слегка надменным выражением лица. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

 _«Зализываю раны,»_  — прозвучало бы честно. Айзек только передернул плечами, невольно копируя манеру своей собеседницы.

— Приехал с Крисом. А вот что здесь делаешь **ты**? Разве вы с Дереком не должны сейчас греться на жарком мексиканском солнышке?

Он тут же пожалел, что спросил об этом. Мимику Коры трудно было назвать богатой, но сейчас в ее глазах проступила печаль, а губы сердито поджались.

— Дерек в Мексике, — коротко сообщила она Айзеку, затем прибавила. — Ну, я надеюсь.

Принимая в расчет характер этой семейки, надеяться можно было хоть до потери пульса. Вернее, только надеяться и оставалось.

Ему бы заткнуться и пойти своей дорогой. Это было бы разумно и, наверное, вежливо. Уважительно по отношению к ее личному пространству. Но если бы Айзек Лейхи всегда поступал разумно, он не был бы собой. И не оказался бы в Париже.

— Какая кошка между вами пробежала? — поинтересовался он, стараясь впустить в голос побольше теплоты, показать, что ему действительно интересно. В конце концов, они какое-то время жили вместе. В одном лофте, точнее сказать.

— Не кошка, — сухим тоном — как с ней вообще можно разговаривать? — соизволила ответить сестрица Дерека, — Скорее, пантера.

Помолчав, она с горечью прибавила:

— У некоторых оборотней просто нездоровая страсть до красивых охотниц.

Здесь вполне можно было обидеться, но Айзек давно прошел эту стадию, так что просто пропустил шпильку мимо ушей. В словах Коры его обеспокоило совсем другое.

— Погоди, он же не наступил опять на старые грабли?

Волчица посмотрела на него с выражением «ты совсем идиот или притворяешься?» и, все-таки, в очередной раз снизошла до объяснений:

— Ты же знаешь Дерека. Он не оставляет незаконченные дела. И не бежит от проблем.

С этим Айзек вполне мог согласиться. Но это все равно не объясняло, почему Кора Хейл оказалась в Париже. Если ему не изменяла память, она была согласна примириться даже со смертью брата, если бы, ради своих принципов, тому пришлось бы ее принять. Но Дерека он всегда понимал лучше, чем его сестру, и потому напрямую спросил:

— Так почему ты не с ним?

И вот тут Кора Хейл его удивила. Отвернувшись от мутной Сены, по которой неторопливо сплавлялись баржи, и отбросив с лица длинные волосы, она улыбнулась ему и сказала единственную фразу, которая моментально лишила его дари речи:

— Может, я искала тебя? Не пригласишь девушку на кофе?

*******

Ложечка позвякивала в чашке, и звук этот играл на нервах чувствительного к внешним раздражителям слуха оборотня. Айзек поморщился. Она специально это делает? Кору этот звук раздражать должен был не меньше, однако, она не переставала перемешивать свой кофе, на поверхности которого медленно таяло дурацкое сердечко из корицы.

— Итак, ты тоже остался без опекуна? — спросила она, наконец, отложив орудие пытки в сторону.

— Крис тоже, видимо, не в состоянии расстаться с Бикон-Хиллз и своей ответственностью перед его жителями, — пожал плечами Айзек. — Не в первый раз меня бросает тот, кто вроде бы взял на себя определенные обязательства. Я привык.

Кора загадочно улыбнулась и сделала глоток из чашки.

— Шпилька за шпильку? — поинтересовалась она. — А ты мстительный, Лейхи.

— Нет, у меня просто память хорошая, и я не добрый, — оскалился Айзек.

Помолчали.

— То, что ты сказала там, на мосту… — Айзек несколько секунд разглядывал отражение облаков в своем кофе, затем поднял глаза и в упор уставился на Кору. — Это была шутка? 

Настал черед Коры опускать ресницы. Айзек смотрел, как солнечный свет, робко пробившийся сквозь сизые облака, играет на металлической поверхности ложечки, положенной на край блюдца.

Наконец, Кора тряхнула головой, словно отгоняя назойливые мысли, и с вызовом посмотрела на него:

— Я похожа на шутницу?

— Иногда мне кажется, что у вас, у Хейлов, вообще нет чувства юмора. За исключением Питера.

— Дядю Питера мы в расчет не берем. Оно у него своеобразное, — тут же среагировала собеседница.

— И все-таки, — мягко напомнил ей Айзек, — ты не ответила.

Очередное пожатие плеч. Надменность как защитная маска. Айзек прекрасно ее понимал — сам такую использовал.

— Ты вроде как семья, — тихо заметила Кора, вновь увиливая от его взгляда и, словно сердясь на себя за неподобающую ей трусость, каждый раз заканчивая этот маневр тем, что смотрела на него в упор. — Ну, в некотором роде.

— Неожиданное откровение, — Айзек скрестил пальцы под подбородком, понимая, что ему требуется время пережить это признание.

— Видимо, день сегодня такой, — В ответ буркнула ему Кора. — А если серьезно, то я чувствую некую связь между нами. В конце концов, когда Дерек вернул меня домой, то есть к себе в лофт, там жил еще ты и… Наверное, это сыграло свою роль. Я просто привыкла.

— И я был первым, кто встретил тебя на тропе, — добавил Айзек. — Это тоже делает меня как бы ответственным.

— О да! — Кора фыркнула. — Этот твой понтовый шарф!

— Ну да, я красавчик, — Лейхи усмехнулся. — И что?

Затем посерьезнел и посмотрел на нее.

— Ты в это веришь? — Спросил он совсем другим тоном. — Мы в Париже, сидим и беседуем, как старые друзья.

— Знаешь, после всего произошедшего я, кажется, могу поверить во что угодно.

 _«Да, но не в это же,»_  — хотелось ему сказать, но язык он предпочел прикусить.

*******

Как-то оно так и потянулось. Они встречались, пили кофе в небольших кафе на открытом воздухе, гуляли вдоль набережной и по Монмартру, однажды Айзек умудрился затащить Кору в Лувр. Он не спрашивал, где она разместилась, а она и так знала, что он живет в парижском доме Арджентов. В гости друг к другу они не ходили.

Беседовали о пустяках или просто молчали. Не сговариваясь, старались не трогать события прошлого, не бередить ран, не тревожить болезненные воспоминания.

Такой расклад успокаивал. Но не мог длиться вечно.

*******

Вечерние фонари бросали изломанные тени на блестящий от недавно прошедшего дождя асфальт и, вместе с неоном вывесок, порождали причудливую игру теней в дрожащих от проезжающих мимо машин лужах.

— Ты злишься? — спросила Кора. Она всегда начинала разговор без предварительной подготовки, внезапно и резко, как выстрел.

— На Дерека? — за то время, что они общались, у Айзека выработалось какое-то внутреннее чутье на то, что она хочет сказать. Да и потом, рано или поздно, но им неизбежно предстояло начать этот разговор.

Кора кивнула. Волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, качнулись и рассыпались по плечам.

— Нет, — не раздумывая, ответил Айзек, — Я понимаю, почему он это сделал. Я бы на его месте поступил так же.

— Уверен? — Ее ухмылка изгибом походила на кривоватый оскал месяца, теряющейся на фоне огней большого города. Париж недаром называют Городом Света.

— Ну, может не так же, — вынужден был признаться Айзек, — Но мотивацию я его понимаю. Я много об этом думал…

Он приноравливал свои шаги к ее. Они намеренно избегали широких проспектов и перегруженных даже по ночам улиц.

— А ты подслушивала, — без упрека, просто констатируя, заметил он.

Кора закатила глаза, и Айзек рассмеялся.

— Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь, — сообщил он девушке, за что тут же получил дружеский тычок в плечо.

— Не провоцируй, — низко, вибрирующим голосом, в котором начали прорезываться утробные, рычащие нотки, предупредила его Кора.

Айзеку показалось, что воздух между ними дрожит от напряжения, и это было так странно — снова чувствовать что-то подобное, впервые после смерти Эллисон. Так странно, почти болезненно и пугающе-привлекательно.

Между тем, Кора, словно бы нарочно игнорировавшая повисшее вокруг напряжение, продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Знаешь, трудно было не услышать отголоски вашего скандала. Особенно когда в дело пошел стакан.

— Да уж, Дерек умеет поставить драматическую точку! — Вспоминать об этом было по-прежнему неприятно, что бы он там ей только что ни говорил. — Надо сказать, это было эффектно. И эффективно.

— Мужчины! — в этот раз от закатывания глаз Кора каким-то чудом удержалась.

Автомобиль выскочил из ниоткуда. Позже Айзек думал, что они оба немного слукавили. На самом деле невозможно, обладая столь острым слухом, не уловить отчаянного визга шин ночного гонщика. Но в тот момент подобная «глухота» сыграла им на руку.

Он не помнил, кто из них первый вцепился в другого и толкнул в сторону — кажется, это был совместный, единый порыв. И кончился он закономерно, у ближайшей стены — судорожно вцепившимися в черную кожу курток пальцами, бьющей тела адреналиновой дрожью и лихорадочным блеском в глазах.

Он не помнил, кто из них первым потянулся к другому, но это было самое естественное движение на свете. Единственное возможное в ту минуту и попросту неизбежное. Необходимое.

Но вкус дождя на губах Коры Хейл Айзек Лейхи запомнил.

*******

Она отказалась идти к Арджентам и привела его в свою небольшую студию.

Там было темно и неуютно. Но это не было важно.

Они торопливо помогали друг другу избавиться от верхней одежды, а затем он прижал ее тело к стене и ощутил облегчение — вот правильное слово, когда тонкие руки взметнулись, чтобы обнять его в ответ. Дальше он уже не думал — только осязал, прикасался, чувствовал.

Дождь, между тем, усилился, и когда удовлетворенная Кора опустила голову ему на плечо, вовсю забарабанил по окнам мансарды.

— Когда я тебя поцеловал, — Айзек перебирал темные пряди ее волос, пропуская их между пальцами, — я думал, ты меня ударишь.

— Следовало бы, — отозвалась она, и в этот раз он на сто процентов был уверен, что она шутит. Ну, почти.

— Но раз уж не сподобилась, — Кора подняла голову, и Айзек легко поймал губами ее губы, покрепче прижимая ее к себе, — наверное, не стоит и начинать.

Тишина, воцарившаяся в помещении, на этот раз была ленивой, сытой и спокойной. Никакого напряжения, никаких трудных вопросов. Айзек решил, что самое время ее как-то разбавить.

— Ты, правда, приехала ради меня? — Спросил он. — Пожалуйста, не закатывай глаз!

На этот раз ее фырканье он не столько услышал, сколько ощутил на коже, когда она удобнее устроилась у него под боком.

Возилась Кора так долго, что ему показалось, она не ответит.

Но Кора Хейл, взявшая привычку удивлять его с самого начала их знакомства, очевидно, решила не отступать от этой традиции.

— Правда, — в темноте ее голос звучал тихо и как-то надтреснуто, — я просто не знала, к кому еще поехать. У меня был только Дерек, и больше никого. А потом я вспомнила о тебе…

— Хоть так, — вздохнул Айзек. На самом деле он был тронут, но не собирался смущать ее излишним проявлением чувств. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Кора этого не оценит.

— Ты же сам сказал, ты первый встретил меня на тропе…

*******

— Я возвращаюсь, — Айзек посмотрел на Кору, сидящую напротив него. Он ожидал споров, ссоры, скандала. Только не этого ледяного молчания, с которым она встретила его сообщение.

— В Бикон-Хиллз? — вопрос был риторическим, но Айзек кивнул.

И вот она, та маска, которую ему, казалось, удалось разбить. Защитная броня Коры Хейл. Полное отсутствие выражения на лице.

— Я должен, — Айзек чувствовал потребность хотя бы попытаться объяснить ей причину своего решения. — Там остались мои друзья, я им нужен.

Где-то глубоко внутри он, возможно, надеялся, что вот сейчас она скажет, что ей он нужен тоже. Но это была Кора Хейл.

— Раз должен — значит, езжай, — вот и все, что он услышал в ответ. Он снова кивнул. Было бы странно, если бы ему Кора сказала нечто иное, чем собственному обожаемому брату. Хейлы всегда ставили превыше всего обязательства. Во всяком случае, **правильные** Хейлы.

Но менее горько от этого не становилось.

Он подхватил ремень дорожной сумки, забросил ее на плечо, развернулся к выходу.

Прощаний он не любил. Да и не чувствовал себя вправе, ведь по факту он оставлял Кору. И он тоже. Поэтому он подавил чувство, скребущее и скулящее где-то на самом дне души, и запретил себе спрашивать, останется ли она в Париже, уедет ли в Мексику, и есть ли хоть малейший шанс, что он сможет к ней вернуться.

Он снова терял близкого человека, и это, похоже, уже входило у него в привычку. Эрика, Эллисон, теперь вот Кора. _«Поумней уже, Лейхи, и прекрати привязываться,_ « — зло припечатал внутренний голос, и, стараясь не растерять эту злость, Айзек резко рванул дверь наружу.

Остановила его рука, уверенно легшая ему на предплечье.

— Постой, — голос Коры был мягок, как колыбельная.

Айзек обернулся, посмотрел на нее с глухой тоской, уткнулся лбом в ее лоб.

— Мне можно вернуться? — спросил он шепотом, отгоняя призрак холодильника, разбитого стакана, захлопнувшихся дверей. Эллисон перед смертью призналась, что все еще любит Скотта. Для него у нее не нашлось прощальных слов.

— Нет, — Кора взяла в ладони его лицо. Прикрыв глаза, он жадно впитывал ощущение ее пальцев на коже, стараясь сохранить его в памяти. — Нельзя.

Его смешок был больше похож на всхлип. Но он не плакал и удивился, ощутив на губах влагу, похожую на капли дождя в день их первого поцелуя. Ему ведь не примерещился этот дождь?

Айзек открыл глаза. Кора смотрела на него, и ресницы ее были мокры. Именно эту влагу он ощутил на губах секундой ранее.

— Нельзя, — повторила она. — Зачем тебе возвращаться, если я еду с тобой?


End file.
